rec_roomfandomcom-20200223-history
Custom Rooms
for a list of previously featured rooms.|link=https://rec-room.wikia.com/wiki/File:Featuredrooms.jpg]] Custom rooms may be created by (non-Junior) players to customise the #RecRoomOriginal Games or to create entirely new rooms and games. All custom rooms have the Room Tag #community. For examples of some excellent player-created rooms, see Featured Rooms. * To create a new custom room, use the Create Menu of the Watch Menu. This allows you to add items from the Palette, construct new objects with the Maker Pen, and/or program new game rules with Circuits, in particular the Game Rules Chip. Note that the base rooms corresponding to #RecRoomOriginal rooms have no built-in game rules. * If the creator of a #community room allows it, you can also create a copy of a room with the "Copy" button in the room details: find the room in the Play Menu of the Watch Menu and tap the blue "i" icon to get there. * Some of the #RecRoomOriginal games (e.g. Paintball maps) can be customized by copying them. Find the game in the Play Menu of the Watch Menu, tap the blue "i" icon to see the room details and tap the "Copy" button. Copies of some games (e.g. Paintball maps) come with a Game Rules Chip that is configured to provide the same rules as the #RecRoomOriginal game. With the Configure tool of the Maker Pen, you can then easily change settings of that chip to customize the game, e.g. from Paintball to Paintbow. Custom rooms may be saved with the This Room Menu of the Watch Menu such that they are persistent and you can visit them any time. Names of custom rooms start with a "^" (symbolizing a house). You can browse custom rooms and find any published custom room by name with the Play Menu of the Watch Menu. You can create new custom rooms and access your own custom rooms with the Create Menu of the Watch Menu. To delete one of your custom rooms, log in on rec.net, find your room, open settings for the room (the gear symbol), and click on "Delete". Decorating and Customizing Custom Rooms You can edit any custom room with the This Room Menu of the Watch Menu. If it is not a customized #RecRoomOriginal game, you can also grab various built-in objects from the Palette and place them in your room. For example: * A list of all available built-in objects is on the page about the Palette. * In order to construct objects that are not in the Palette, you can make them yourself with a Maker Pen. * To start with a completely empty room, create a new room based on the Maker Room and then delete everything in it with the Delete mode of the Maker Pen. * For many PvP shooters and some other games, the Game Rules Chip allows you to easily configure the rules of a game. * The Maker Pen can also be used to create Circuits that can track the score, make announcements, end the game, etc. * In order to allow visitors to go directly to another custom room, place a Room Door in your custom room. See also Rec Room Inc.'s support page "Custom Rooms Tools and Tutorials", their YouTube playlist "Community Tutorials (Creative Tools)", and their Creator Programs. Subrooms Any Room is composed entirely of Subrooms. A newly created Room, before any more Subrooms are added, is actually just a single Subroom named "Home" categorized under the Room name. A Room itself is actually just a label given to one or more Subrooms. The only way to add Subrooms to a Room is to take them from a different room. Usually this means creating an entirely new, second Room with its own name, and then entering the sole Subroom of that Room to recategorize it as a Subroom of the first room. This leaves the second Room as an empty label with zero Subrooms. When that happens, the second Room's statistics (Cheers, Visits, etc.) are merged with the first Room and the second Room is deleted. There is only one layer of depth to Rooms. Subrooms do not have rooms subordinate to them. Any number of Subrooms can be marked as "Entry" Subrooms, and if more than one Subroom is marked as Entry then the game puts joining players in one randomly. Subrooms cannot be copied individually. Using the "Copy" action within any Subroom makes a copy of the Entire Room and all of its Subrooms. To make a copy of an individual Subroom, a player must move the Subroom into a new "dummy" Room, then copy that dummy room, and then move the original Subroom back into its original Room. Subrooms also cannot be deleted individually, but they can by moved out of the Room into a dummy Room, and then the dummy Room can be deleted.Category:Locations Category:Tools